


Hello Kitty

by DoraTLG



Series: Christmas gifts 2014 [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat!Q, M/M, Poor Q is just horny all the time, Rough Sex, Self Lubrication, Unresolved Sexual Tension, heat - Freeform, public embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoraTLG/pseuds/DoraTLG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Cat hybrid!Q (ears, teeth and tail) No one knows because he keeps his ears hidden in his hair(hence the floofy mess) and his tail tucked away. Goes into heat - the whole of Q branch are confused by Q's nutty behavior in the days leading up to it (squirming and snapping at people and weird brushing up against 007 who he has been ignoring his feelings for and territorial hissing (maybe even scratching or biting) when woman flirt with him - Eve: "Q...did you just hiss at me..?"  Random woman: *gets bitten*"Ow! What the hell was that" *growling noise in the air* - Q escapes  before being seen) Bond asking around Q branch wondering whats up with Q, but no one knows. Then on the first day of his heat he jumps bond - like serious lap squirming - blown pupils and what not... basically feral sex mad Q. (bonus points for self lubrication) Also - this is me begging for a long detailed lead up of confused humans before Qs full heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CannibalHolocaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalHolocaust/gifts).



> This prompt did things to me :3 I was very happy to write it.
> 
> Merry Christmas, Jakki!

Q's skin was burning.

His brain was crashing on itself. His breath was so quick his throat hurt. His cock was achingly hard. He was staring at the agent in front of him with a hungriness that was beyond anything he ever knew. The only thing stopping him was the fact he was in his workplace with a million cameras.

It all started a week ago.

Q was living his whole life in secrecy. His mother taught him from a very young age that if he wants to be something in life, he has to hide the fact that he is a cat hybrid. People were racist. They finally accepted black people, then gay people, but part animals were “too emotional” and, of course, stupid. Q was never ruled by his emotions and he proved anyone who claimed his kind was dumb wrong when he became the Quartermaster of MI6. Well, he metaphorically proved them wrong. They never actually found out.

His only problem was that when he reached a certain age, his heats started. A heat was a process that every cat went through twice a year. It was mostly his body's reaction to the evolution. He was unbelievably horny every time the female part of his population could reproduce.

But he didn't want to reproduce and there were no female cats around him, anyway. So he found out the easiest way to resist his urges – every heat, he would take a week off and find a girl or a guy for a few nights. It was easy – people were crazy about sex with hybrids. They found it kinky and crazy. Q found it disgusting, but it was his best chance to live through a heat.

Now, Mallory declined his vacation request. Q couldn't tell him how important it was for him to leave work, so he got stuck. It wasn't even about work, really, Q was always stuck in his quarters anyway, tinkering with the equipment. He left the Headquarters to work in a detached place under the bridge. The only company he had were the cameras. It was easier for him to live the heat here, but it turned out to be much more difficult than he thought it would be.

The first to survive his mood swings was Tanner. He came by to check on him the second day, finding him distracted by an engine of the latest destroyed car.

“Q?” he asked and Q stuck his head out to look at the chief of staff. The man was suddenly looking so much better.

“Tanner,” he said, more to himself than to him, trying to figure out how to send him away. “Do you need something urgent? I am pretty busy here…”

“No, no,” Tanner was a bit taken aback. “I just wanted to tell you that 007 will be coming over tomorrow. He came from his mission in Israel two hours ago and needs to be briefed again before heading to Cairo.”

Q's skin broke sweat. Bond. Fucking Bond. No, no, no, that was very bad.

“Can't someone else do it?” he asked with a hidden panic.

“Why would someone else need to do it? You are his Quartermaster. No one else has the clearance.”

Q mentally cursed. That agent was too hard to resist even without a heat to make Q a mumbling horny mess. He was attracted to him since the first time he saw him. An encounter with him now would be the last straw to Q's frustration.

“Alright,” he sighed. “When is he coming?”

“Around four. I'll send you an email with a list of things he needs. Maybe don't make him anything special this time. The budget is tight.”

Q nodded and hid under the car again. Tanner was distracting him. Suddenly Q noticed how powerful the man was, bossing everyone around, having an authority over a large group of highly dangerous people in the biggest British intelligent service… yes, Tanner had his charm. Q had to stop himself from scanning his body. He quickly came back to fixing the engine.

The second visit was from Eve. She surprised Q by showing up when he was fixing Bond's watch. Not that it needed fixing. Just some… updates.

The presence of a woman hit his body hard before he even saw her. He sat on his tail, folded under him in his pants, and whimpered from the pain, but it helped him focus on something else than his growing erection.

“If you came to tell me about Bond's visit tomorrow, Tanner already did, so you can leave!” he said hurriedly, but Eve stopped in front of his table. He involuntarily looked up.

“I know Tanner's been here,” she said with an exploring look and scanned his body – fortunately just the part that wasn't straining his pants. Sweet, sweet table top. “He told me you're being weird. I wanted to see on my own eyes.

Q mentally cursed. Fuck, is it so obvious? Already?!

“I came to tell you that you have to come in the morning, before Bond shows up. There was a new shift in his mission and we need to accommodate. And before you ask, Tanner didn't know.”

“Wait, come to the Headquarters? No. No, no, no,” he shook his head, wishing the suggestion would just leave.

“No?” Eve raised her eyebrows. “Why not? Are you alright, Q?”

Q was fully hard now. He always knew Eve was a beautiful woman, but right now, she was everything he wished for. Female with a good genetic potential, still able to reproduce, with that smoking hot body… he hammered a screwdriver into his thigh.

“I am really not feeling good,” he stuttered.

“Why didn't you tell M?” she asked.

“I did. I asked him for a short leave. He didn't approve. Could you maybe tell him how sick I am?”

“Well, you ARE sweating,” she looked him over again. “I can tell him, but I don't promise anything. Anyway, you have to come tomorrow. Either that or the whole committee comes here.”

He quickly weighed the two options. People here? In his territory? Hell no. He in Headquarters, surrounded by people?

“Alright,” he sighed in resignation. “How long will it take?”

“About an hour. And Q?”

He looked up.

“You ARE being weird.”

She left then, leaving Q blissfully alone. He got up from his chair and stiffly walked to the toilet.

 

 

The only problem with masturbation in heat was that it didn't work. Yes, he had an orgasm, but that didn't lower his stamina. What he needed was another body, someone to share the sensations with, someone to sooth his burning skin.

He walked out of the toilet the other morning and headed to the conference room three. There he found fifteen people already seated behind a long table, including M, Eve, Tanner and, to Q's horror, Bond.

His blood boiled. Normally, 007 was a handsome, attractive man that Q thought about while wanking and who's presence made him nervous and anticipating every his touch, remembering it for months. Now… Bond was a god. Bloody brilliant, beautiful Greek god. Q was immediately hard again. Fuck his life.

And he sat in between the agent and Eve. His life could NOT be worse, he thought. Of course he was wrong, as it became that much worse later. Now he couldn't focus on anything other than the scents around him, all the people, the sweat, the hormones. M was explaining something and in some point in the conference, Q could feel Bond tense and go to a full alert and Q almost peed himself. He quickly scribbled a note and showed it into Eve's palm.

Cat hybrid  
Heat  
Stroke my leg or I'll rub myself all over 007!

Eve looked at him with huge eyes and he looked back with a panicked look. He was sweating. She looked around and when she made sure everyone was paying attention to the screening in front of them, she put a hand on his thigh and squeezed. Q made a very little squeak.

“Yes, Q?” M turned to him. Q glared at him.

“Eh, nothing,” he said. His voice was tight. “Sorry.”

M went back to his presentation and Q focused on Eve's hand on his leg. It was torture, but it made him partially forget Bond. He really doubted the agent would appreciate if Q started to lean on him and try to rub his scent on him.

He realised that was what he was trying to do to Eve when she pushed him away from him while fourteen pairs of eyes stared at them. He quickly straightened up.

“Q, if you think this is a joke…” M said with jaded expression. Q quickly shook his head.

“I am sorry, sir, I am feeling very ill,” he said. “Could you please excuse me?”

M waved his hand and Q quickly left the room.

He spent another ten minutes in the toilet, jerking off. When the finally emerged, Eve grabbed his elbow and pulled him to the nearest room.

“What the fuck, Q?!” she asked when he pressed himself to a wall as far from her as he could.

“Sorry I had to tell you,” he said.

“But why didn't you BEFORE?!” she asked. He winced.

“I couldn't risk it. I thought I could play it cool.”

“Play it cool?! You almost lost your shit! What almost, you totally lost your shit! You have to go home, I'll tell M…”

“NO!” he jumped after her when she wanted to leave the room. “You can't tell him, he'll fire me!”

Eve stopped and her face showed understanding and worry.

“What will you do?”

“I have no idea. First of all I have to survive the meeting with 007.”

“I will go with you,” she offered. She sighed with relief.

“Thank you so much.”

The atmosphere in the room loosened up a bit.

“So… do you have like… cat ears or something?”

Q got embarrassed. He rarely showed this to people and when, they were mostly interested in it because of a sexual reason, because he was this freak. But he knew Eve and hoped she would look at it from a different angle.

So he raised his hands to his hair and flattened them.

Eve covered her mouth with both her palms. From Q's head stuck out two black, pointy ears, normally covered in the mess of his hair. They started where his human ears would be if he had any, and reached to the top of his head.

“That is so cute!” she squirmed.

“Yeah, well,” he messed his hair around them again. “I have a tail as well, but I don't really want to show you. And my teeth are too pointy if you look closely.”

“I always thought you had just wider spaces between teeth!” she let out a surprised laughter. “Oh god, Q, how did you hide it?”

He shrugged.

“My mother taught me well.”

He then left the Headquarters and went back to his workshop. Eve came with Bond fifteen minutes later.

“007,” he said nervously.

“Are you alright, Q?” he asked and Q's brain stopped for a moment. Bond never asked about other people's problems if he wasn't involved with them and could help, like when he slept with a damsel in distress and offered her salvation. It wasn't that he was arrogant, more that he didn't stick his nose into other people's affairs if there was nothing to gain from it.

“Yes, I… fine. I am fine. Thank you.”

Eve looked him in the eyes and he quickly pulled himself together.

“Alright, so. I have a few things for you. The watch,” he pointed at his desk. “Your Walther, a set of throwing knives, two homing beacons. So if that's all…”

“Any special features I should know about?” Bond asked.

“Everything is here,” Q handed him a piece of paper with instructions. When Bond took it from him, their fingers brushed and Q inhaled and stepped back, knocking his chair over. Bond looked at him as if he was crazy.

Eve stepped in. She touched Bond's arm and looked him in the eyes. “James, we should go, Q is sick…”

She was interrupted by a loud hiss.

“What the…” Bond turned to Q who had a feral expression on his face, watching Eve with murderous intentions.

“Did you just… hiss at me?” Eve asked and Q closed his mouth. Fuck.

“I… sneezed?”  
Bond gathered his gadgets and looked at Q for the last me.

“I am back in three days. I hope you will be alright by then.”

Eve excused herself and Bond left alone.

“What was that?!” she asked, circling the table.

“Sorry,” Q sat down. “I remembered you slept with him.”

“Are you crazy?! Q, are you in love with Bond?”

Q banged his head against the table.

“Oh my god, you are. You are in deep shit, Quartermaster.”

“I am fine without the heat!” he straightened up. “Miserable, yes, sexually frustrated every time he's around, but fine. He heat is just… god, I was turned on by Tanner yesterday! And that was just the second day! It's getting worse, if he gets back on the seventh day, I won't be able to hold myself even if the whole MI6 was here!”

 

And that's what was happening right now.

Eve promised him she would stop him from coming here. Q allowed her to tell him that he was unable to work with him anymore since his feelings were too strong. Q knew Bond was aware of his affections. The man saw everything and Q wasn't that great in hiding his feelings. So he chose lesser evil - let's make Bond believe he was in love with him and hurting. Better than admitting he was a cat in heat that would jump him immediately.

And that idiot came.

Maybe he wanted to apologize, maybe he wanted to clear things up between them, but Q just didn't care. He spent his seventh day curled up in a ball under his table, not caring about the cameras or anyone who might come in. The second he smelled Bond's scent, he sprung out of his hiding and looked at the man walking to his table.

“Q…” Bond started.

“Walk away right now,” Q said with a tense voice. “Go away or I won't be able to control myself.”

Bond looked him over, taking in his sweaty face, tense posture and crazy eyes. His hair was even messier than normally. He must have thought Q was still ill, and that's what made him step to him.

“You should sit down, Q…” he started as he touched Q's lower back, wanting to navigate him to his chair. That moment Q's control snapped. He hugged the agent's neck and jumped up, embracing his arse with his legs, and hungrily kissed him.

At first, Bond was surprised. He stood there like a pillar of salt, doing his best not to tip over and fall, his left hand still lightly resting at Q's lower back. And then something unthinkable happened. He kissed Q back.

Q felt like in heaven. He was rutting against the agent like an animal, moaning into his lips, and that very, very little rational part of his mind was telling him how everything he was doing was crazy and the agent was probably so disgusted, being humped like this, but the bigger part of him just sought release.

Bond's hands circled him and then one of them went to Q's hair and after a moment of petting Q fell overwhelming sensations going through his head as Bond found his ears. He grasped his hair and pulled him away.

“What the…” Bond was staring at him with huge eyes as if he saw him for the first time in his life. Q squirmed. The strong grip felt exquisite.

“Oh my…” Bond whispered and the pieces of puzzle fell into each other. “Heat.”

Q was so happy he understood. It made things so much easier, although now he didn't get why. Bond moved both of his hands to Q's fly and opened it so he could pull his trousers and pants down, revealing his aching erection and the tail that sprung to life, so long its end could be seen above Q's head.

“Oh my god,” their eyes met and something in Bond's blue ones was calling to Q on a base level, and he could feel the hungriness.

“Fuck me, Bond, or I'll lose my mind,” he pleaded and Bond immediately acted on it. He grasped his lithe body and tore him away just to turn him around and press his body against the table top. He quickly pulled his trousers to his thighs and stroked his hard cock while trying Q's tightness with his other hand. Q was already dripping wet and Bond's fingers had no problem entering him. Bond groaned when he felt the incredible hotness of his Quartermaster's arse. He pulled out and rammed into him with his cock.

Q shouted in ecstasy. His first load landed on the table, but he quickly recovered, his cock never softened. Bond was fucking him with long but quick movements, pressing himself to Q's back and feeling the fluffy tail twitch under him. He straightened and ran a hand through it, slipping into Q's hair and stroking his ears, and Q started sobbing and whimpering. Bond reached around to stroke his cock and Q was coming again.

Bond turned him, sat on the table, not caring that Q's sperm is all over his arse, and pulled Q into his lap, driving into him again. He kissed him passionately and Q started riding him even quicker than James did before.

Q was moaning into Bond's lips. His arse felt great, but his cock was already starting to be sore. He pulled away from the kiss and hugged the older man, rubbing himself over Bond's hard stomach, and he started to lick and tenderly bite his tanned shoulder. Bond felt little needles tearing his skin, but he was close to his own release and the pain was just adding to the sensation. He fucked Q hard, the table under them was banging against the floor, and when he exploded, he could feel Q coming as well, and a sharp pain from his shoulder told him that Q bit down hard.

They collapsed in a heap on the table, Q lying on top of Bond with his face stuck in his armpit, breathing hard. After a while, he raised his head to start licking at the wounds she made on the man's shoulder. Bond watched the little kitten like behaviour and thought about what he just did.

“I really hope you are sated after this, because as much as I want to, I can't fuck you again right now,” he said. Q looked at him with those big green eyes and James almost broke under the salve of emotions that he saw. He was sated and satisfied, yes, but there was also guilt and asking for forgiveness.

“Don't feel bad, kitty,” he went to his hair and started to scratch behind his ear. Q closed his eyes and purred. “If anyone should feel bad, I am the one fucking a man who probably didn't even know what he was doing.”

Q pressed his face into Bond's neck, tickling his chin with his hair and ears.

“I knew very well,” he said, muffled. “Didn't Eve tell you not to come?”

“She did. I thought I could tell you why I can't be with you.”

“Well, tell me why you can't be with me.”

Bond hugged him closer.

“Actually, it was because I thought you were an uptight boffin that could never attract me for more than one night. I wanted to tell you something else, of course. Before now you were just a pretty colleague that I liked too much to break his heart. Of course that was before I found out that “loving me” means wanting me to fuck you against this desk, and before I found out why you always look so uptight.”

Q's heart hurt a little, but he was glad Bond liked who he truly was, without the scrutiny.

“So does that mean you will fuck me again?” he asked. Bond laughed, causing him to bounce a little on his chest.

“If you give me twenty minutes, I will drive you up that wall,” he looked over at one of the wallpapered walls. “Shouldn't you lock the door or something?”

Q shrugged. “M already saw us, as well as a number of technicians, so…”

“What do you mean?”

“The cameras,” Q waved at the corners.

“Ach,” Bond sighed. “The bloody cameras.”

“Yeah. So, what do you say we undress and I will lick every part of your body?”

Bond smirked and kissed him.

“Be my guest.”


End file.
